The present invention relates to a selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a selective calling receiver having a chain clip fastened to the clothes of a user to prevent the selective calling receiver from being removed from the clothes.
In recent years, selective calling receivers, each of which is a so-called a "pocket bell", always carried by a person, and called by a numerical signal in an emergency state or the like, have been popularly used. Some selective calling receiver generates a buzzer sound to notify a call, some selective calling receiver itself is vibrated to notify a call, and some selective calling receiver has both the notification modes. In addition, some selective calling receiver automatically stops a notifying operation a predetermined period of time after a notifying operation is started. However, when the selective calling receiver which automatically stops a notifying operation a predetermined period of time after a notifying operation is started is used, the notifying operation may be stopped before a user notices a call. For this reason, a selective calling receiver which stops a notifying operation by a manual switching operation performed by a user is popularly used.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional selective calling receiver. This conventional selective calling receiver comprises a reception antenna 11 for receiving a numerical signal; a receiver 12 for demodulating the received numerical signal; a signal decoder 13 for checking whether the numerical signal is a numerical signal for calling the self selective calling receiver and outputting the received call signal to a signal processing unit when the numerical signal is a numerical signal for calling the self selective calling receiver; an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) 15 which stores the predetermined identification number of the self selective calling receiver; a signal processing unit 14 for controlling a notifying operation for displaying a message in the numerical signal from the signal decoder 13 on a liquid crystal display (not shown) and calling a user; a manual switch 16 for stopping this notifying operation and switching a notification means; a switching detection circuit 17 for detecting depression of the manual switch 16; a tone generating circuit 18 for outputting a notification signal representing that the selective calling receiver user is called to a loudspeaker under the control of the signal processing unit 14; a loudspeaker 19 for outputting a buzzer sound under the control of the tone generating circuit 18; a motor drive circuit 20 for driving a motor to notify the selective calling receiver user of a call; and a motor 21 driven and rotated by the motor drive circuit 120 to generate a vibration.
The manual switch 16 is a self-reset switch which is turned on by manually depressing it with a finger and turned off by releasing the finger from the manual switch 16. When the manual switch 16 is turned on in a call notification state, a notification mode in which notification is performed by the buzzer sound and a notification mode in which notification is performed by the vibration can be switched therebetween each time the switch 16 is turned on. In addition, when the manual switch 16 is turned on in a call notification state, the notifying operation can be stopped. The notifying operation can continue in the call notification state unless the manual switch 16 is turned on.
Some conventional selective calling receiver has a chain clip fastened to the clothes or the like of a user to prevent the selective calling receiver from being removed from the clothes. This chain clip is formed by connecting a clip to the distal end of a chain. The clip is fastened to a portion of the clothes to prevent the selective calling receiver from being removed from the clothes.
However, when the conventional selective calling receiver is called, and a user notices the notifying operation of the selective calling receiver and wants to stop the notifying operation, if the user carries the selective calling receiver in his/her pocket, the user must put his/her hand in the pocket to search a manual switch for stopping the notifying operation. This searching is very cumbersome if the user is in a crowded train in commuter rush hours or the like. Therefore, the selective calling receiver cannot be easily handled.
In addition, when a third party is present together with a selective calling receiver user as in a crowded train, a buzzer sound or vibration for a notifying operation disturbs the third party. For this reason, when the user tries to quickly stop the notifying operation in haste, a time taken for stopping the notifying operation is undesirably prolonged against the will of the user.